Lilium Lied
by Sho Lover
Summary: [Post Ark Angel][Shounenai][Alex x Paul] On Paul Drevin's way to his father's grave, he noticed someone laid another bunch of lilies on it. But who did it belong to?
1. Kapitel 1: Coronam Vitae

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Alex Rider, due to copyright matters to Mister Anthony Horowitz. Now, let's get this fanfiction going._**

_**Quick Note: The title, Lilium Lied means 'Lily Song' in German. Don't really ask why the title is called after that. Also, be warned; this fanfiction contains shounen-ai or slash stuff that you homophobes should steer away. I'm warning you!**_

**_Kapitel 1 – Coronam Vitae_**

"_No, I was wrong…"_

Those were the last words to Alex Rider, before Paul Drevin slipped into a black sleep. Strange, the events in Flamingo Bay was just a distant memory and he had only knew the few details after he was awaken in America. His father, Nikolei Drevin, was not only deceased by a plane accident; he was a malevolent person who nearly killed thousands of innocent lives by blowing up the space hotel, an evil father who did not care about his son, to which the worse news came as he made his so-called 'terrorists' to cut the son's finger. He could not believe this at first, but then he found out that it was Alex, a young MI6 spy who had saved everyone, including Paul himself, from the world destruction. He should give thanks to him, but he had no idea how to give him a present and now he had no idea where the young spy went. Was it perhaps he was at the next mission?

"Excuse me Master Drevin," came a soft reply from his late father's servant as he interrupted Paul's train-of-thoughts in Russian "but we're arrived. Should I come with you?"

"No thanks Vlad." Paul replied gently in Russian "Just dropped me off here and wait. I won't be for long."

"Okay, then."

Paul was walking to a cemetery in a cold, snowy London. It was February and yet thanks to the snow that was dropping continuously, it felt more like January. He was holding a bunch of lilies and he knew that his father liked living in Great Britain and so Nikolei's resting place was there. As he walked to his father's grave, he stopped and noticed there was another bunch of lilies resting on the grave.

_Strange, I never knew there was another bunch. Who could have placed there? It's not mother, isn't it?_

He went closer to the note that was included in the lily bunch and was astonished to see who was the sender of the lilies.

'_I knew you were mad and evil, but in the end, you were his father and I'm sorry if your son was traumatised. Please give me forgiveness. From Alex Rider'_

Paul never knew Alex was sympathising his evil father, but why did the Hero, the young MI6 spy wanted forgiveness from his deceased father? Did Alex blamed everything for himself? He was starting to wonder if Alex was carrying such a huge burden, even though he had saved innocent lives. However, Paul shook his head and placed his lilies next to Alex's and then stood up looking at his father's grave, as if he was talking to him.

"Father…" He spoke gently in Russian "…even though that you were consumed an evil heart and planned to destroy Washington D.C. killing innocent lives and also including attempting to have your so-called 'Force Three' terrorists to kill me, in the end, you were my only father and you did protect me; if only went too far. So, I have one question for you: Why is Alex so reluctant to save the world from your own evil doing and seek forgiveness from you?"

Silence and only a slight breeze of cold wind had answered his question and he stood quietly for the next few minutes, before Paul decided he should leave his father's soul to rest. Once he was out of the cemetery and entered into the Rolls Royce car, only that silence entered there as well, until Vlad came to speaking Paul in Russian.

"So, where shall he head next, Master Paul?"

"…Take me to Brookland School. I want to apply there myself."

* * *

It was still snowing in the thirteen of February in Brookland School. However, that was a mixed blessing to Alex, as he can celebrate his fifteenth birthday without MI6 dragging him into something dangerous and for once, being a normal teenager in school, it was also his birthday landed on Friday, a day where the number thirteen and the day were mentions of bad luck. As he sat down to his seat in his classroom, third and middle in the desk layout, with his friend that only knew Alex's real life, Tom next to him.

"Happy birthday Alex!" He smiled with added enthusiasm as he handed the young reluctant spy his present "I hope that you won't run into bad luck today and here's your present."

"Thanks Tom." He genuinely smiled back to him as he got the present and placed it in his bag.

"So, have you got any presents from you-know-who?"

"Well, I've got this cool gadget from Smithers along with the card, before it disintegrates after reading it five seconds later and Jack was horrified to see the table in a mess. Sabina gave me a dreamcatcher she got from America, but as for the rest of that you-know-who, they just given me cards with money included, so that's about it."

Alex and Tom would not allowed to say MI6 in public, due to the consequence that the whole class would be entirely interested with Alex's life and the young spy did not want to get that kind of attention and did not like the way Blunt used him for a number of reasons. As the first morning bell was rung and every student sat to their places, their form – homeroom – teacher came in, with her facial expression coming a bit sour and wore some sort of bandanna from her dark brown head and sporting clothes to identify she was a P.E. teacher, to which everyone stood up formally.

"Right, morning everyone!" She greeted informally as she stood behind the desk "I haven't got enough rest from yesterday, so if you try to piss me off, I'm sending you to hold the buckets outside the building!"

"Er, morning Miss Fiona and okay." The students, including Alex greeted back to Miss Fiona, to which her surname should have been called Misian, but she hated to be formal all of the time and imagine they have a huge sweatdrop behind their heads.

"For God's sake, don't call me, 'Miss Fiona'! I hate being differentiated with students!"

_We might change the last teacher the last time we had him for a year, _Alex thought about his homeroom teacher. _But at least, Miss Fiona isn't as harsh as the last one and never asking me where I've been in absence the last time I was in every mission._

"Now sit down, shut up for a minute and before I'll go into registering the lot of you, I've got an announcement!"

"Oh great," One of the students behind Alex's position whispered sarcastically "Is Miss going to admit she's got a boyfriend and ready to get married?"

"Nice try, Gary, but you're wrong! Today, we've got a new student coming along and he's from Russia!"

_Russia? And the student's a male? Isn't he familiar to me from a few months ago?_

"Now, I want all of you to be very nice to him and…DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT HIS RUSSIAN ACCENT WHEN HE'S SPEAKING ENGLISH! IF YOU DO, I'LL SEND YOU OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL BUILDING AND RUN AROUND WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR UNDERWEAR IN AROUND TEN LAPS OR SO! Is that clear?"

The students were terrified at her threat and had no choice, but to nod their heads, quickly and silently. And then, 'Miss' Fiona changed her expression from very angry and pissed off, to smiling very happily for absolutely no reason at all.

"Good, now let's give a nice warm welcome to…" She struggled to find his name on her register "…ah, here we go! Paul Drevin!"

Then, Alex's head snapped in surprised as his homeroom teacher announced the name of the new student.

"Hey Alex, are you okay?" Tom asked to Alex with concern in mind.

"Oh, er, I'm fine Tom. Just a little surprise."

"Really? Has Paul Drevin clicked your mind?"

Alex only knew Paul a few months ago, but their friendship was already blossoming, since Blunt apparently set up for him to investigate his father's motive and yet wonder why he would be coming to his school. Did he come for revenge on his father's death or…was it for another reason? And then, the door was opened and Paul entered the classroom. When he stood to face his newly acquaintances, his light blue eyes met Alex's serious brown eyes and the two stared each other, as if they were making a warm welcome and reunion. However, that was only for a short moment, until the girls were whispering that the new student was very handsome, only second to Alex and 'Miss' Fiona scolded the girls.

"Hey, hey!" She growled to the girls "This is no time to get into gossip mode! Right, Paul, why don't you introduce yourself to us?"

"Yes, Miss." His Russian accent caused a lot of stir when most of the female students' cheeks were blushing, thinking that not only his looks were handsome, his accent made him somewhat cooler "My name is Paul Drevin, as many people will know me by now. I was the son of my late multibillionaire father, Nikolei Drevin and I'm fourteen years old, to which my next birthday is coming up shortly. My mother sent me here, because she felt that I should gain more friends and experience that making friends is just as important as being educated in here. I hope I can make friends to you."

"Right, that's enough introduction for you, mister. Why don't you sit behind Alex Rider over there? I'm sure the two of you, are going to be friends very quickly."

"Actually, I know Alex Rider for quite a while."

"Well, that makes it better!"

And so, when the excitement was dying and Paul sat in front of Alex's position, the young spy's heart was beating faster than usual and his mind was warped with so many surprises.

_Is Paul going to get revenge on me? Buy why here? I don't understand why he's here, but does he have a motive? Oh God! I don't want to know!_

"Well, then. I'm going to register and after that, it's adieu to me, until afternoon registration! See ya!"

* * *

And after a few hours of lessons that had double English and double maths and a short break between the two, it was finally lunchtime. Though some of the students went outside to play with the snow and others went to the dining room or cafeteria to get some lunch, only Alex and Tom were in the classroom, sitting by their desk positions.

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Alex?"

"Yeah. Listen, Tom. Could you leave me alone for a second? I want to think for a minute. I'll meet you there later."

"Okay." And he left the classroom as Tom was about to go to the cafeteria and all the classroom was empty, but Alex alone. He was thinking about why did Paul came to this comprehensive school and not some expensive private school. Why would he come here? However, his question was broken up when he saw this silver package and further ahead when he saw Paul.

"Since it's your birthday, I thought I'll give you this as a present." He first spoke to him politely.

"Uh, thank you." He replied nervously, as he worried what the young Russian might do to him.

"Is it okay, if I sit down next to you?"

"Uh, sure. My friend isn't coming yet."

There was an odd silence between the two boys and Alex felt uncomfortable on meeting the son of a late multibillionaire for quite while now and did not know what to say next. Unfortunately, his words came unnecessarily out from his mouth.

"Why did you come here?"

"Huh? Ah, I came to London for two reasons. One of them is this…" He raised his right fist and punched at Alex's cheek very hard.

"OW!"

"…That one was for my dad. Even though I would have the chance to have revenge on you, he won't come back and finding this pointless. So a punch would have to do for the revenge, which has now been done."

"True, but what was the second reason? Is this one about my double life?"

"Yes. After I was flown to America to heal the bullet wound my father was about to fire, those CIA agents told me everything what had happened in Flamingo Bay and my father's motives. I never knew he used the space hotel as a weapon to destroy thousands of lives. And then you, an MI6 agent working for the CIA came to save the world, as well as mine, since the kidnapping was actually part of my father's plan just to make it wasn't his purpose."

"…" Alex's expression changed from nervous to complete sadness and guilt.

"Why are you sad when they told me that you were the hero?"

"…I didn't have a choice on saving the world. Hell, I didn't want to be a spy all along. I never knew my late father and uncle were working for MI6 and my life's been a mess thanks to that Blunt! Ever since I had my first mission in Cornwall under a year ago, I was forced to make lies on the excuses on the absences I was forced to do the missions and if I refuse, then he would deport my guardian to America. And every time I went to a dangerous mission, I always end up with more scars and bruises to my fragile body and I can't take it anymore. They're adding my burden and I don't know if I should take up committing suicide!"

"…I see. So that would explain why you so reluctant to answering my questions on your body."

"Yeah and I guess this was all entirely my fault! I made you traumatised for killing your father and mess your entire life! Maybe I should deserve to…" However, Alex's speech was interrupted as Paul's fingers silenced his moth.

"Don't worry. You saved the world. If you haven't gone off to space and stop my father's plan, I wouldn't forgive you when that space hotel would destroy Washington in one go."

"But you wouldn't understand! I'm the person who would blame for everything! I've got you hurt in Flamingo Bay when I've had no choice, but to use karate on you! I ruined your life and now…I…I…" Alex couldn't hold his emotion any longer and now tears were producing from his eyes and sobbed greatly. As for Paul, he never knew that Alex did not want to be used by MI6 or the CIA. In fact, the young spy did not want to be deserved as a hero at all and for the next few seconds, he hurled his arms around the now emotional Alex and placed his head on the Russian's chest.

"Don't blame yourself that everything you did is your fault. I should partly blame on myself too; if I had press that alarm back in Flamingo Bay over a few months ago and lie to me that my mother sent you to spy on my father and me, the guards would have come over and shoot you to death. I would have felt differently, if you were killed in there and I would have take the whole blame to myself."

"Paul…" And then the two boys looked at each other, as if they were in an embrace and every time they looked at each other's faces, they went closer.

"If the burden you take is far too heavy, let me carry it for you. If there are many scars that you have in your body, let me have one for you. If you are feeling too emotional to do your mission, let me share it with you. Don't blame everything on yourself. This wasn't your fault…"

And when their lips were closer to deadlock, they can hear the door opened, even though they were looking at each other's faces and surprisingly, Tom at the door, was surprised to see Alex and Paul falling into encirclement.

"Waah!" He cried as he attempted to cover his blushing cheeks by using his books as covers "I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot to interrupt your love! Please, carry on! Ignore me for what I'm doing!"

"Oh thank you very much for interrupting this!" Alex exclaimed angrily to his friend.

And from that one normal lunchtime, it seems that one such coincidence between one Russian and one English became destiny for them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, this is another attempt to do a shounen-ai (boys' love for those not into Japanese culture) Alex Rider, except this time this is actually a pilot kapitel (Kapitel means chapter in German and the title means Life's Crown) for next ongoing fanfiction. And I'm sorry for those Kingdom Hearts fans who wanted to read my unnamed KH fanfiction, due to that it's been canned and decided to do this, along with the (heterosexual) AeriSeph (Aerith/Sephiroth for the non-experienced FFVII people) fanfiction, Nimbus Exploration. I felt that exploring Hollow Bastion (or Radiant Garden for the lucky bastards who played KHII) wasn't enough to catch the attention as I would have thought._

_Right enough about Final Fantasy VII and the Aerith/Sephiroth business, let me tell you how I first made this fanfiction. I was listening to the anime opening of Elfen Lied's 'Lilium', except this was in full version and this reminded me of the last shounen-ai Alex Rider fanfiction I made (no wonder, I made such an impact on the Alex/Paul pairing, there's even another one (laughs nervously)). I don't know why Lilium Lied is the title, but I love the sound of this title and reminded me of those yaoi (boys' love again, but with more boys kissing each other than you've ever seen) titles I've heard, such as Gravitation and Loveless (two famous yaoi mangas that many manga females fans should know)._

_Reviews and comments are very much welcome, but if the homophobes or those crazy rabid Cloud/Sephiroth fangirls going to start flaming on me, then I suggest you should not review it and flame it on someone else's mediocre-effort shounen-ai fanfiction. Other than that, if I get enough reviews, I might write another kapitel, alongside with Nimbus Exploration, to which I'm currently writing._


	2. Kapitel 2: Tunc Curat

**_Kapitel 2 – Tunc Curat_**

_Drevins' Private Room, Waterfront Hotel in London_

Paul could not sleep, nor that his mind wanted him to sleep. He was lying on what used to be his father's beautiful four-posted bed and he stared at the ceiling. It was evening and he had already done his homework and yet, he could not believe on what he had on this feeling to Alex since their first reunion in school.

_What is this feeling? This came out of nowhere and yet, this is something very warm. Alex was very brave and heroic on the outside and yet…despite his battle scars and bruises, he's very fragile on the inside. Why doesn't he want to be a spy, when many boys dream of becoming one? And why did he and I were about to…?_

So many new questions were entering to his head and with his eyes wide open, he wondered if Paul and Alex had something in common.

_There's something special between us two. I must find that relationship and then…

* * *

_

_Alex's bedroom, Chelsea_

"Alex!" Jack's voice shouted to Alex, as he was lying on his bed, facing upwards "Dinner's nearly ready, so you'd better come, before the food's going to get cold!"

"Okay! Be right there!"

Even though that his mind told him his stomach was grumbling, he was still lying, thinking about Paul and his reunion in school that afternoon. His thoughts were running wildly about him.

_Did Paul and I…? No, that couldn't be possible! That only happens when it involves a boy and a girl! I have some feeling for Sabina and yet…Paul is the only person who knows how I feel. What it feels like to be a spy that is too young to do a job. But then again, why is my heart beating faster every time I see him? I know that we weren't meant for each other and yet...he cares for me…_

"Hey Alex! If you don't come downstairs right now, the food's going to get cold by the next minute!"

"Oh right! I'm coming!"

He stopped thinking about the events and went downstairs to the dining room, where only he and Jack were there, sitting on the table, opposite to each other.

"We're eating sushi again, Jack?" Alex asked in genuine surprise.

"Yep!" Jack smiled, knowing that she can sushi in under ten minutes "Anyway, so how was school?"

"It was…fine as usual. No MI6 people trying to drag me."

"Ah, that's really good."

"But…do you remember Drevin's son?"

"Ah! You mean…uh, let me think, his name's Paul right?"

"Yeah and he came into my school today."

"Eh? Really?" Jack stood up looking very surprised, while Alex's cheek were blushing when he had said 'Paul' "But why did he come to your school? Isn't that just a comprehensive? Shouldn't he just go to some private or what you call it, er, public school?"

"I really don't know." He softly replied, while his cheeks were still blushing.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your cheeks glowing pink?"

"What?" Alex was embarrassed when Jack asked him about his face and he covered then with his hands "What are you talking about? Paul and I are just friends! There's nothing so special between the two of us!"

"Oh, really?" She smiled sinisterly as she looked at him.

"T-there's nothing between the two of us, whatsoever. Jack, why are you saying this?"

"Hmm, maybe you've got a crush on Paul Drevin, haven't you?"

"What? That's not how it is!"

"Oh yes you are! I can't believe Alex is having another crush, but this time, it's a boy!"

"JACK! I'm not turning homosexual!"

"But your hormones are. You dirty little rascal!"

"Jack, stop teasing me! I like Sabina; she even gives me a get-well card when I had this bullet wound several months ago. So, therefore I'm not gay!"

"Really? We shall see about this." With her final wink at the young blushing teenager, Alex had decided he had enough of discussing his love sensitive issue and quietly eating the sushi his guardian had prepared around couple of minutes ago.

* * *

_Next day, Brookland Comprehensive School_

"Morning, Alex." Paul greeted gently to Alex as the fair haired boy sat behind the Russian, before Paul turned to him.

"Uh, morning Paul." Alex greeted softly to him back though his cheeks were lightly blushing.

"So, did you managed to finish your French homework?"

"Yeah, though I still missed a few irregular verbs out. So, did you finish that?"

"Yes, even though French isn't my native language. Do you want to finish yours, before the school bell rings? We've got plenty of time to do it."

"Oh, sure."

_Strange, _Alex thought as he got out his French textbook and notebook _every time I'm with Paul, I feel that there is a natural and calming atmosphere between the two of us._

_Whenever I'm around with Alex, _Paul thought as he was giving Alex a hand to finish the remaining irregular verbs on the French homework _I feel that there is something between us two. Even though that Alex is a spy and I'm just a pawn from my lunatic father. However, that does not mean that the two of us are enemies…and I must find what binds him and me…_

"Paul…" The young Russian stopped his train of thoughts as Alex called him.

"Uh, yes?"

"Thanks. You've saved my homework. Now I won't have to get blamed by Mister de Vanne!"

Paul lightly laughed "Well anyway, do you remember at lunchtime yesterday?"

Alex's cheek were lightly blushing again "Uh, yes. Was it that time where you and I were alone in the classroom and…?"

"Yeah, that was very…"

"You don't need to say it any more. I know how you feel and yet, words cannot describe this feeling we've had yesterday…and we're nearly kissed."

Alex's cheeks were blushing, regardless if many students were looking at him "Eh, what do you mean?"

BRING!

"All right kids, get on your seats on the double!" Miss Fiona shouted as she slammed the door behind her "I don't want you to go berserk when I'm registering you!"

After minutes of registration and students heading off to their chosen different subject classes, Alex and Paul went into the art classroom, though these two were the only boys that chose their subject, due to most of the girls choosing and most of the male student were either lazy at creating their imagination or they have no skill at drawing.

"Hey, Alex!" One of the female students shouted as she waved to him "Is that the new boy everyone is talking about?"

"Oh, hey Rosette!" Alex greeted back as he and Paul brought out their art equipment and sketches "Yeah, I'm sure you've heard of Paul Drevin by now."

"Who's she?" Paul asked to him politely "I've never seen her in our class."

"Oh, that. She's Rosette Gilliam. She's not in our class, but she shares the same options as me since last year."

"Ah, I see." Then he approached to the young blonde teenager "Is your name Rosette Gilliam? I'm Paul Drevin and it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out her hand and gave a soft kiss, to which made her blush.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed embarrassingly as her face was turning pink "I never knew male Russian teenagers are so polite in this fashion."

"It's tradition to be polite in front of beautiful English woman such as you."

"Oh, please stop! You're really embarrassing me!"

"Okay, people! Enough chatter!" Shouted a grouchy, but young feminine voice as the female art teacher appeared, dressed as if she was going out to a formal conference. And then she glared at her victim, er, student – Alex Rider "Well, well, if it isn't my most absent student, Rider! Did you do something useful, instead of disappearing from school with ridiculous excuses that I have to endure?"

"Uh, yes." Alex replied nervously, as he got out his black A2 portfolio that he had brought earlier yesterday, even though his art teacher was unaware that his disappearances were just lies to cover up his spying missions "I've made some more sketches and one watercolour piece finished."

"Good, now I don't want any more excuses from you, otherwise, you would have to catch up, BIG TIME!" And then she looked to Paul in a matter of short seconds "And who are you? I've never met you, before."

"My name is Paul Drevin," The Russian announced himself softly "I've just got here yesterday."

"Uh-huh. Well anyway, I'm your and Alex's art teacher, Missus Satella and over the next coming months, I'll turn your hobby skills into your masterpieces. So, what mediums are you good at?"

"I'm good at sketching and shading with several pencils and fine line pens. I'm also good at creating pieces with mixed media and watercolour. However, I'm no good with acrylics, due to the mess I create and with asthma, I have limitations to which glue I should use for the mixed media."

"Ah, I see. Well then, I'll let you use your skills you've created when you're young and put them into the best masterpieces you're going to make. However, if you're behind the work, like my dear boy, Alex and given me the most preposterous excuse I've ever heard, then I'm staying you behind after school and finished the job, until I say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss."

And following many minutes of girls chattering the latest gossips and Missus Satella getting angry at one of the female students' effort in her artwork, there was peace at the boys' only table; though ironically, Paul and Alex were sitting next to each other.

"Sorry, if Missus Satella was getting angry at you!" Alex blushed as he was stroking the paper "She's angry even in normal fashion."

"It's okay." Paul remarked so calmly as he was sketching with the fine line pens "I'm used to getting yelled at my tutors when my dad was still alive."

"Oh, I see. So, have you ever been alone after your dad pulled out from school, until now?"

"Yeah. Every time I was in the classroom that my father have built, I've felt so isolated and lonely. I didn't have many people who has the same age as I have and it wasn't possible to make friends, either, because my father never had any friends to come over. I couldn't permanently stayed at my mother's side. What about you, Alex? Were you alone when you're not in school and was forced to go on missions that MI6 had set up?"

"…Yes." He sighed and cringed greatly when Paul mentioned the name he despised at "I wanted to live in peace and grow up to be a normal teenager like you. Growing with friends that I want to explore…and yet all this time in the past, my uncle had trained me just to take over the work that my father and himself left when they died. All that time, I hated myself, I hated to be inside the lies that I was forced to tell and now, most of friends to which I was fairly popular, had distanced away from me. Only Tom and Sabina had encouraged me to live on as normal life. I'd just wanted to be ordinary and go to school, instead of going into dangerous missions only to have more battle scars and live in lies. I hate that…" He clenched his teeth and Paul noticed that Alex produced a tiny little tear on his cheek.

"So, you were lonely as well in general?"

"Yeah. I love living in England and experienced what it's meant to live your life to the fullest, but working for MI6 when you're still at school is more like Hell, than getting homework. But when I grow up and get my degree, I'll never want to choose the James Bond path and work peacefully in somewhere that no-one dictates on what I can choose to do. Even Blunt."

"I see, then were you afraid to die? Afraid that all hope seems lost to you?"

"…Yes."

"All right boys!" Mrs. Satella's voice shouted as her body came to the 'boys' only' table "Let's see what you've done so far."

After hours of lunchtime, more lessons, it was time that the final school bell rang for Brookland and Paul was ready to pack his equipment, to which Alex and Tom, his new friends were beside him.

"Paul, do you want to go to my house?" Alex asked "I don't have football practice today, so if it's okay for you."

"Sure." Paul replied softly as he strapped his bag "I've only got one homework to do and my assistant is having an afternoon off, so he won't pick me up."

And they left school together and walked together to Alex's house on the way.

"So, do you live in many places, before you've settled here?" Tom asked while his pace was a little unusual as he was slightly ahead of the two boys, who were at their normal paces.

"Yes," he replied rather sadly "every time when I was with my father. Now, I live with my mother in America."

"Wait, I thought you are now living in here?"

"Well, my mother is a bit fussy when it comes to education and integrating with kids, such as us. She's more concerned with my social life in the future than my father did."

"Ah, I see. Well, here we are! Only a few more steps to Alex's house."

Eventually after minutes of entering, settling into the young spy's house and Alex urging Jack that his friends were not some sort of terrorists or yakuza members, the trio managed to inhabit in Alex's bedroom and they immediately started doing their maths homework.

"Drat!" Tom screamed as his grip on the ball point pen had increased pressure as he was doing his homework on the floor in the lying position "I can't even sort out this bloody algebra problem! I mean, how can 'x' be twenty-five?"

"Perhaps you had muddled up 'x' and 'y' at the same time." Paul answered; that he had already solved one of the harder questions sitting on Alex's bed.

"Ah, now I get it!" Alex exclaimed, on his desk that he jotted down another hard question "At least we know now that we're going to have an early night."

"Well, then," Tom stood up proudly to the duo "this calls for a celebration, but first…I need to go to the toilet! My bladder's screaming after drinking too much coke!" And then he ran quickly to that place, leaving Alex and Paul in the young spy's bedroom.

At first, there is an eerily silence in the atmosphere, until Alex spoke in order to break the silence.

"Uh, maybe I should go check on Jack to see if dinner's ready. She always hate preparing the dishes when it goes beyond ten minutes or so."

"Maybe I should go with you." Paul stood up as Alex was about to go to the door.

"You don't need to. And besides…" he noticed that the Russian's hand was on his shoulder, making his face a little blush.

"No, really I insist."

"But that isn…" Unfortunately by the time Alex was about to get out from his bedroom, he slid accidentally from his socks and consequently caused Paul to fall with him and…

CRASH!

Alex tumbled to the facing upward to Paul in a position that would deemed too hot for the words to describe on the bed. The young spy's face was blushing and so did Paul, though the Russian's expression was more natural and calming than Alex's embarrassment.

_My, my, Alex is warm when his face blushes _was Paul's first thought. But then he discovered his second thought…_then again, Alex is fragile and he needs some comfort after dangerous missions._

However, as for Alex, his mind was racing madly. _Dammit! This isn't how it suppose to be! I'm not in love with a boy! I have feelings for Sabina, _was the young spy's first thought. On the other hand, his second thought…_But Paul understands on how I feel. His face, he's so calming…_

And then someone had arrived on the door…

* * *

_Author's Notes: (Laughs evilly) Bet you didn't see that cliffhanger coming at the end of Kapitel 2 (btw, the title for chapter two means 'then soothes' in Latin and is taken from Carl Orff's Carmina Burana). Yeah, if people are going to ask me why the (bleep) did I piss the Squall/Rinoa pairing from Final Fantasy VIII from the last one shot fanfiction, I'm not a fan of the game. In fact, the only character from that game that I really like is Laguna Loire and that's about it. Seriously, he was the only character that doesn't have anti-social problems like Squall. And don't get me started on the Cloud/Aerith pairing from Final Fantasy VII. They're not really compatible with each other, because Cloud suffered the 'emo disease' and thinks that Aerith is his mother. Plus, he was too depressed when Sephiroth killed her. DAMMIT! Cloud should have gone to therapy for this issue._

_Anyway, the reason why I'm doing this Alex/Paul pairing is for two reasons. One, there isn't enough of those shounen-ai or slash Alex Rider fanfictions so I'm bringing them in with the inclusion of my new C2, Boys' Secret Code, a collection of AR slash or shounen-ai fanfictions, along with its forum and two, the Alex/Paul pairing really reminded me of the Daisuke/Satoshi pairing from D·N·Angel and found some amazing similarities with Daisuke and Alex. They were both trained at a young age secretly by their families (Daisuke being the mother and Alex being his uncle in that case) and both found their fate at their fourteenth birthday (Daisuke being the phantom thief Dark and Alex being a spy and yes, those were different, but you get my drift). The only differences between the two are the characters and the plot. I wonder if Anthony Horowitz read a little D·N·Angel when he needed inspiration._

_Well anyway, reviews and comments are welcome, but NO FLAMERS from either some homophobes or those crazy rabid yaoi fangirls. I'm a fan of both heterosexual and homosexual pairings as you might know and I'll be pissed off if you insult the two types!_


End file.
